In A Land Not So Far, Far, Away
by meyyu
Summary: Diane. The most feared and respected name throughout the whole world, since the beginning of mankind. " Where is she now? When will she appear? " Enter 16-Year-Old tomboy/badass. No one could have guessed that a whole series of prophecy's revolved around a 16 year old rebel. This is isn't your typical fairy tail. Not even close. This is In A Land Not So Far, Far, Away.
1. Day -1232342, BD ( Before Diane )

_**In A Land Not So Far, Far, Far Away**_

* * *

_**Day -1232342, B.D. ( Before Diane )**_

* * *

A black figure glided along the shadows, making her way to the base of the tallest mountain known to mankind. Though, that wasn't saying much, seeing as only a handful of them are on earth. The figure stood at the base, and lifted her head to the sky, her hood still covering all of her face but her mouth.

" I Gibthétei kai afxánetai me tous Theoús " The figure said, their voice suggesting it was a girl. Suddenly, a harsh, bright, white light influnged the figure, who didn't even flinch. Once the light died down, a pair of extravagant gold and brass doors revealed themself. The woman pulled on them and they groaned open, showing a pure white city. All of its inhabitants gasped as they saw the figure, and cleared a path, bowing. The figure glided easily through the cleanly swept roads. She kept walking on the long, winding road. Soon, she came upon a temple. It had greek-style columns, and was white in color. Without hesitation, she opened the door, and walked in. Inside, there were 12 people inside, all around 20 feet tall. They seemed to be arguing over something, but they immediately stopped.

" Diana. What business do you have here? " A woman with dark hair, and gray eyes asked.

" I have an announcement for you all. " The figure said, her voice clear and beautiful. You might have thought that it was a queen speaking in her throne room if you didn't see the slightly-tattered cloak. The figure did not remove their covering, nor did anyone comment on it.

" What is it? " A voice asked eagerly, this one being a man with blonde hair, and blue eyes. " Can you make it rhyme? I would like to make it into a song for future generations. "

" Apollo! " The girl next to him scolds. She had auburn hair, and silver eyes. She couldn't be more than 14.

" Continue, Diana of Earth. " Another says. This one had raven black hair, a sun wrinkled face, and sea-green eyes.

" I will die on the next Winter Solstice. " She said matter-of-factly. There was an immediate uproar within the room. It ended quickly though when a bolt of thunder clapped in the sky.

" Explain. " This one had hair and eyes both the same shade of gray.

" The Fates have blessed me with a vision. Soon, I will die, on the Winter Solstice which is in 10 days. In the future, my soul will be reincarnated to a girl. She will lead a normal life, until the day she is taken into this world. I beg you to bless the girl. Without your blessing, I'm afraid that she will die the day she is born, for too many monsters will be after her. " She says. The whole room was listening closely. They nodded.

" Of course. We shall bless this child Diana. Don't worry. " The woman with the gray eyes said.

" Thank you. Now, if you would excuse me, I must go. I have 10 days left with my husband, and also 10 days to get back at the hag who stole my fountain. " She said, and walked out of the room, the doors clanking behind her.

* * *

_**Authors Note: " I Gi thétei kai afxánetai me tous Theoús " means " The Earth Sets and Rises With The Gods. "**_


	2. Day 5696-AD ( After Diane )

In A Land Not So Far, Far Away.

Day 5696- A.D. ( After Diane )

Hallways filled with the stench of perfume, axe spray, and B.O. The hiss and snarl of teachers. The slamming of lockers echoing off of the hallways. The bitter taste of eraser on teeth while tests are being taken. Aaah, high school! The place where people come to fail in life, and make other people feel bad about themselves. A place where teenagers soo want to be at 7:30 AM! Not. Enter me- Diane Hunter, and you are in for a very interesting experience. I am your not-so-typical high school girl. I am a ' teacher's appointed badass. ' Idiots. I trudge to my locker, and sure enough, Axel is there. Axel Lexa. The most hottest boy in my school, a senior, and the most cold person in the school. He also so happens to be my best friend. And no, shut your mouth, we are not dating. God.

" Hey Di. How much people did you kill today? " He asked in a tone suggesting we were talking about the weather.

" 10...Maybe 15. " I said loudly, and as always, everybody scatters. I grin slightly, and lift up my hood so my green eyes shine.

" Nice. Next time, use contacts. '_ Did you hear?! They say that that girl has no pupils! Only whites. Creepy!_ ' " He raised his voice several octaves to reach a high pitched voice.

" I'll be sure to do that. " I said, as I opened my locker to extract the things that will torture me for the next 7 hours. AKA, textbooks. I tugged slightly on my hood to make sure it was covering my eyes and hair.

" I gotta get to class. The earlier I go, the less chance I'll meet any girls. " Axel said. I nodded, and watched his retreating figure go towards the senior pod, while I walk towards the junior pod. I walk in behind some other loners, and take my seat in the back, ready for the treacherous day ahead.

/~/

" Are you sure that's her? " A girl with spiky black hair asked. " Lady Diane has been missing for millenniums. How can we be sure that that's her. She is too different to be her, according to what you told me she was like. Maybe we should go back-"

" I know my daughter when I see her. " Another female said. " But you are right. She is different. But that's good. We need different. She might have Diana's soul, but she also has her own personality and mind."

" You're right. Forgive me. " The first girl apologized.

" No matter. Anyway, we must get her to Camp Half-Blood. A daughter of not one, but two gods, and a spirit that once possessed the Oracle of Delphi and mortal daughter of Gaea. Tartarus knows how she wasn't found until now. " The other said, shaking her head.

" So what now, Lady Artemis? " Thalia asks. Artemis smiles.

" We wait. "

/~/

" _PEERRRCCCYYY_~! " Rachel yells, her red curly hair flowing behind her. Percy turned around, stopping his journey to his cabin.

" Hey Rachel. Whats up? " He asked his friend. He watched as the girl came to a stop in front of him, and started panting. " Are you okay? "

" Chiron...wants...you. " She managed to get out. " Go...now... " Percy didn't hesitate to run toward the Big House. Once he got there, he was tackled by Annabeth.

" Where have you been?! Oh never mind! Come on! Get up! Now! " She ordered, and went inside, leaving behind a boy who was very confused and stumbling to get to the door. Once he got inside, he went to the conference room. He walked in, and was greeted by the sight of every counseler staring at him.

" Whats the matter? " Percy asked.

" You have a mission. " Chiron replies. " Not a quest- a mission. A girl- Diane Hunter- is needed here. She is not exactly a demigod, according to the sytr who has been tagging her, but she is powerful. The problem? She can kill anyone who comes within a mile of her. " He dead-pans.

" And we all took a vote, and elected you to be the person to recheive her~ " Conner sniggers.

" Wow. Thank you for sending me on this suicide mission. I'm touched. " Percy said sarcastically.

" Don't worry Seaweed Brain. Grover and I will help you. " Annabeth grins.

" Then you'll have somebody to document how you died. " Travis remarks.

" You, sir, are a ray of sunshine. "


End file.
